Thinner than Air
by YaoiTora
Summary: [NaruSasu/SasuNaru] Naruto Uzumaki is a young dancer with a troubled past. His only way out is being on stage and talking to a ghost named Sasuke Uchiha who once was a famous dancer before he went into a coma five years ago and now is haunting Naruto's dance studio and home. What happened when Sasuke falls for Naruto? Review! No flames. Yaoi Don't like Don't Read!
1. Chapter One: The Ghost and the Dancer

**_Dedication: My best friend, Rebecca. :)_**

**_Warning: cursing, ghosts, and yaoi. Shounen-ai, some sexual themes._**

**_Rating: T for this chapter. =)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish. :P_**

**_Author's Note: New story for the New Year! Yeah! So, yeah. It's a ghost-fic. My first one so be a little kind…and if you want critical. I don't mind a little criticism—suggestions and such. _**

**_Thinner than Air_**

**Chapter One:_ The Ghost and the Dancer_**

Lights flashed around the dimmed room of club, Jinchuuriki, as he rolled his hips around along with his co-dancers working along with the music. Beads of sweat rolled down his toned muscles as the music slowly ended with the finishing touch. He reached out his hand and let a girl take it twirling her around in a circle and dipping her over stopping there. His chest heaving heavily and the said girl blushed red and fainted in his arms. He blinked before sighed as layed her down on the floor. "Geeze man could you not make her faint before the opening number?" his co-worker and best friend, Kiba Inuzuka said scratching the back of his head while raising an eyebrow.

His blue eyes rolled while everyone else tried to wake his dance partner up. He couldn't help the fact that Hinata Hyuga was his lead dance partner though it didn't matter the last one quit on him once the dance was learned because of something haunting his studio or something. He simply glared and Kiba and said, "So, I don't see you dancing it up with her and you seemed to be enjoying the show while she dances her own number any way." He grinned and nudged his brown haired friend who blushed deeply.

"Sh-Shut up," he sputtered. "I-I rather watch her from the side lines. I don't mind that." He huffed.

"Admit it, Kiba," He smirked knowingly. "You want to ask her out."

"So? She's interested in you. I can't compete, man."

"Yes, you can, actually, Hinata likes me but she always—_always _faints when I'm two millimeters close to her face. She always stutters too, but she doesn't when she's around you." He poked Kiba in the chest while smiling cheerfully. "You have a chance, at the least."

"Does it matter?" Kiba asked monotonously. "She's clearly interested in you. It's obvious and I still would not have a chance." The brunette grabbed his water bottle and took a big sip of water. He sighed in satisfaction before he looked at the bottle which was nearly empty. "Damn, dancing makes you thirsty I don't know how you survive through it, Naruto."

"It's easy," Naruto Uzumaki replied. "Know for the last twenty five years of your life." He grinned. Kiba shook his head.

"You do it because it means a lot to you. Your favorite dancer—I forget the name—inspired you," he paused thinking for a moment. "That is until he died in that car accident…" He frowned.

"He didn't die, Kiba, he's in a coma." Naruto grumbled. "And it was only three months ago that he got into that car accident."

"Naruto that was five years ago." Kiba sighed. "Get the facts straight."

"Oh shut up." Naruto huffed. "It's because of him, I started dancing, I wanted to be like him and I fell…"

"Yes, you fell for him, Naruto, I know. Don't tell Hinata that." He murmured rolling his chocolate brown eyes.

"What do you think could be haunting my studio, Kiba?" Naruto questioned suddenly catching his friend off guard.

"What?!" Kiba asked alarmed. "Th-There's a-a ghost in this place?" Naruto shook his head chuckling.

"No," Naruto muttered. "In the studio, idiot. Remember, Sakura walked out on us because of some ghost."

"I believe so, but I still don't think that going." He paused before imitating the last lead dancer before Hinata. "Ohh! He's so hot I just want to—yeah I'm not even going to go there. Dude, she was blushing and with one look at you she quit," he snapped his fingers for emphasis. "Just like that."

Naruto's face was purple from how long he had held his breath to keep himself from his uncontrollable laughter that was about to break loose. He only smiled and grabbed his stuff along with his water bottle.

"But don't you want to go check it out? It could be interesting." He waggled his eyebrow nudging Kiba again in the arm. The brunette gave him a deadpanned look and shook his head.

"I'd say you're crazy but that's already an understatement."

"That's what you get for being my best friend."

"Whatever."

Naruto's face brightened and wrapped an arm around Kiba's neck, grinning toothily. He pulled the brunette closer before leaving the club since it was only practice for now. Tomorrow was opening night and Naruto's time to shine. Well, Naruto _and _Hinata's time to shine—he couldn't be selfish now could he?

They walked out of the club and said their good byes before heading to the studio like everyone else did. They still wanted to practice some more before the next day. And Naruto had agreed with the idea 100%.

Once at the studio, Naruto met with out of breath dancers and a shaking Hinata. He raised an eyebrow. What happened? "What's up with you guys?" Naruto asked confused. Kiba got out of his car and before he knew it Hinata buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. The brunette blushed crimson and stood frozen completely, making Shino Aburame, another one of Naruto's friends—Kiba's best friend before Naruto—wave a hand in front of the man's face.

"What made you guys run out the studio so scared—don't tell me it was the 'ghost' was it?" His questioned was answered with a nod from everyone. Naruto sighed.

"Guys there are no such things as ghosts."

"But Naruto he looked like that youthful dancer that you liked so much!" Rock Lee, nicknamed 'bushy brows', replied nodding as he said so. A girl with brunette hair nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he was hot, but he was scary to. He wanted us to get out and only let you in the studio so he could talk to you." She said.

"Tenten's right," Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin spoke up as he tried to pry his cousin off Kiba but it was futile. "He only wanted you apparently to get some final wish to dance."

"Meaning he's ready to pass on." Shino mumbled.

Naruto sighed. "Well why don't you guys go home and we'll get up early and practice before the big night. I'll talk to this 'ghost' and settle this once and for all okay?" he asked smiling. "I don't want you guys quitting on me because of a ghost."

"Please," Tenten scowled. "We'll never do what Sakura and Ino did. Not at all. I'm just glad you got me and Hinata to replace them."

"They might come back." Neji mumbled. "Who knows?"

"Yeah, but it's getting late anyway so I want you guys to get a nights rest and be ready for tomorrow." The blonde haired dancers smiled. "After all, Tenten and Hinata are will us for the lead part."

"I can't wait to wear our outfits!" Tenten chimed as she helped Neji try again to pry Hinata off Kiba. They finally did only to have the brunette faint and fall to the ground only to be caught by Shino.

"I'll take Kiba home; I think he needs some help in getting out of his cloud nine." The brunette haired dance announced before picking the other up and throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him to the car. Naruto raised an eyebrow questioningly before shaking the thought away and asking about it later to Shino.

"He likes Kiba." Neji said answering Naruto's unsaid question. He blinked.

"Really?" the pale eyed brunette nodded in reply.

"Yeah, just like I like Gaara."

"Oh yeah, I'm still kind of against that since he's the one wear competing against in the dance competition next month."

"So?" Neji inquired. "It don't matter."

"You won't allow Kiba to date your cousin much less let me date her even if I wanted to." He leaned in to whisper in his ear. "No offense, she's cute but I don't like her like that,"

"Naruto I know you're gay." Neji responded, annoyed.

"And I'm just saying." Naruto chirped. "See ya later you guys." He grinned and waved bye. Neji, Hinata, and Tenten waved back in reply before getting in their cars and leaving.

-oOo-

After everyone had left, Naruto dropped his stuff by the door and pressed play in his DVD player radio. He stood straight feet together as the music started playing softly before it started play fast and loud. He started moved his hips and twirling his body following the beat of the music. He closed his eyes as he dance using his hearing sense has his guide. He spun around and his eyes opened seeing someone in the mirrors of the studio. It wasn't his reflection. A totally different person mimicking Naruto's movements doing just as good as he was. A thought crossed Naruto's mind. Maybe this was the ghost.

The lights flashed in the studio giving Naruto a glimpse of what the 'ghost' looked like. His eyes widened. It was the famous dancer that Naruto was such a big fan of since he was young. He shook his head and kept on dance following the beat of the music while the ghost did the same. They danced until the music stopped and Naruto was out of breath.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why are you haunting my studio?" his questions slipped out of his mouth without his permission but he didn't care. He wanted to know.

"First off," the ghost replied angrily. "This place is my studio and home. And who are you?" Naruto huffed. Why can't people answer his questions first?

"Answer my questions first." He retorted staring into the mirror. The lights flashed again until they stopped revealing the ghost's form. He had raven haired that was feathered. His bangs framed his face make his alabaster skin complement his hair and eyes. Naruto's blue eyes widened in pure shock and amazement—the ghost was Sasuke Uchiha. The Sasuke Uchiha. His rival and crush since he was little.

Now the guy was a ghost haunting his studio. Why? He didn't know but he was about to find out. "How did you—why are you haunting the studio?"

"Well, I died next to it of course." The ghost shrugged. "I was in a car accident and put into a coma. I'm more like a spirit than a ghost. Or rather a ghost that didn't pass on just yet or is not ready to move on."

"Well, I think it's time to wake up if your family's wanting you to," he looked around awkwardly. "I mean, _I'd _want you to wake up…"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked blinking. "You were my biggest fan?"

"Well yeah. Ever since I was little I wanted to be like you but all the girls in my class did like that idea and everyone made fun of me. But I started dancing and well things changed." He blushed and scratched the imaginary itch on the back of his neck.

"So, technically I was your rival so do speak." Naruto nodded his head a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yeah, I guess…but then you became something…more." His gaze went back to where the ghost was but he disappeared out of thin air. Naruto blinked for a moment but then shrugged it off putting the music back on and continuing to dance until he was tired. He took a break in between to eat dinner—a salad with an apple and some other fruits and veggies. He also drank two water bottles throughout the practice—working out in his gym too.

Soon, he finally stopped and went upstairs to his room and plopped down on his bed instantly falling asleep.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter Two: His Cloud Nine

_**Warning: Under age drug use, slitting wrists, and child abuse mentions (not obvious huh? it was mentioned in the last chapter). **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never will. T^T**_

_**Author's Note: Okay before you read. I just want to explain what this chapter's about and what the title is. Cloud nine-you think of the new Disney movie right? Snow boarding-fun stuff. Well, not what I'm getting at. It's like when you're in love. He's your world-he's you're cloud nine (or she sorry boys.) Um, that's what I'm getting at and this focuses more on Naruto's past rather than Sasuke's though it will mention-briefly. Actually. The next chapter after this will give you some detail on Sasuke's past next. **_

_**I hope you like and enjoy. Review but don't flame or report. It's still Rated T until whatever happens. ;)**_

_**Thinner than Air**_

**Chapter Two:**_** His Cloud Nine**_

"You're not half bad," Sasuke's voice said coming out of nowhere after Naruto had got up early in the morning to practice before the club opened. The blonde merely raised an eyebrow before shaking his hand and pushing the thought away. The comment seemed to get to him—boosting his ego a little but until he heard the rest about Hinata, Naruto frowned slightly but he had to agree.

The girl had a huge crush on him—a crush so big that she'd faint every time they were millimeters away from each other—thinking she was going to get kissed. Naruto snorted to himself and spun the girl and dipped her before spinning her around again until Kiba took her in in a dance.

The routine lasted for three hours—at least until eleven and close to twelve noon. Kiba decided to take Hinata out for an early lunch break gain the courage to ask her out. Shino simply took the time—with help from Tenten and Lee—to make Neji back off. Naruto wondered if Lee ever asked Sakura out or possibly just decided to wait for her to come back. The blonde rolled his eyes at the thought and pushed that away as well.

Then he started thinking about Sasuke and why no one else could see or hear him except Naruto. He wondered if it were just because he was laying off the 'haunting' shindig or that he was just backing off. _Oh well, _he thought dismissively. _It doesn't matter. _

"Hey, Naruto, we're going to go out for lunch you want to come?" Tenten asked her arms were wrapped around Neji's left one while Lee had the tall brunette in a headlock, grinning like an idiot. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"No, thanks I think I'm going to continue dancing for now." He replied waving her off. Tenten smiled back and pulled away from Neji's arm. She knew of Naruto's past—how he was abandon when he was eight by his biological mother after his biological father died, abused by his adoptive parents and forced to move into home to home until the state didn't want him anymore and his was of course, forced to live on the street.

Tenten hugged the blonde catching him off guard a little bit before he realized what was going on; he hugged back and pulled away smiling. "Go have fun for a little while, I'll be fine."

"You need to get out more." Tenten said giving him a look. "You need to start dating."

"Tenten, don't get me started on that again," Naruto sighed in annoyance. "You know I'm not interested."

"Yes, because you're obsessed with dancing."

"Dancing's my life."

"I know it is. It's your only way of getting through a hard time. It tells your story, I know that much, we all know that much." Tenten pointed out. "Sometimes it's good for you to let loose and go out with people." She smirked and nudged him in the elbow.

"Tenten, the last time you hooked me up with somebody it happened to be a one night stand and the guy had commitment issues." He rolled his azure eyes. "It's not going to happen; besides, I'm married to my dancing." He grinned triumphantly."

Tenten gave him another look and shook her head, her arms crossed over her chest, one of her legs bent slouching slightly. It was such a poor excuse. But she knew it was Naruto and Naruto is Naruto no matter how much she wanted him to do stuff.

"Well, Neji's boyfriend's sister's interested if you are." She 'accidently' dropped a slip of paper with a phone number on it of course, known as Gaara's sister, Temari's phone number. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Tenten.

"She's dating." He told simply. Then Tenten suddenly slapped her forehead creating a red mark on it. She cursed under her breath as she was gracefully pulled away by Neji and Lee and out the studio to eat lunch with the rest of the crew.

Naruto, amused, chuckled afterwards and stopped after Sasuke appeared in the mirror meeting his gaze. The raven haired ghost looked slightly troubled and angry. "Are you dating any of those girls?" He inquired lowly. "Are you _thinking _of dating?"

Naruto scoffed and turned on the radio. He shook his head and denied the thought. He wasn't interested in girls and he certainly wasn't going to answer Sasuke's question—at least not truthfully.

"No, not really, I'm married to my dancing is all."

"That's a very weird excuse." Sasuke mumbled unconvinced. "I know dancing is 'you're life' but seriously don't you think dating would be a good thing for you." _Maybe when I wake up I can date yo—what am I thinking? I'm dead or at least I think I am. I guess the machines are keeping me alive and my spirit won't move on because I haven't lost life yet…I guess. _

"You have no clue of my past so what do you know?" Naruto asked his voice sounding offensive. "I was abandon by my mother after my father died—she up and disappeared. After that I was adopted and abused. Then I was forced to live on the street after living in one adoption home after another—I couldn't—I mean, dancing was the reason I'm alive now. I danced on the street and earned money by becoming a street performer…then I became this…" he smiled a brilliant smile that seemed to melt Sasuke even though he was a ghost. If his story got out—the blonde would be famous like him.

That was a big _if_. Naruto would probably not want his dance rep. to get out even though he's working for a club and owns his own studio. "Well, you're a fantastic dancer." Sasuke commented bluntly making Naruto's face flush red and blood run up to his head. He forced the flush away making the blood rush down to the nether region. _Really? _A voice in his head asked him. It had a scolding tone and he could tell his inner self was yelling at him—telling him that it's crazy to fall deeply in love with someone who died. _You've fallen for a ghost just like that? Or is it…because the ghost is—_

Sasuke Uchiha…

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked blinking as the raven haired ghost stared at him face emotionless. "Are you…okay?" He words were slowly spoken before the Uchiha went back to his reality.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, it's nothing; I just thought maybe you'd want to dance with me again. It was fun until we stopped." He grinned. It was true the blonde wanted to dance again he had his lunch break and it was time to go back to dance—that was all.

Dance made him forget. Forget about the abusive adoptive parents, about all those times he was frowned upon…_everything._

Every little detail that was turmoil in his life—that cause him pain.

His only and only high.

His cloud nine.

"Naruto, did you know about supernatural powers?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Naruto raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yeah…why?"

"Well, I think I have them. I read your thoughts." Onyx eyes looked at him with some emotion now it was only a matter of time before the raven could show Naruto all of his emotions he was afraid of showing. The blonde knew it. He knew it all. Ever since the Uchiha was alive he knew. Sasuke was afraid of showing his emotions even to the public—he knew possibly everything about the Uchiha except what he was like when he was off the dance floor and off television.

"What makes you think that? Tell me what I'm thinking." Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot on the floor. Sasuke glared slightly before he opened his mouth to answer.

"You know everything about me—on the dance floor—off the dance floor—but not off television." Sasuke smirked. "You want to know about my past don't you?" Naruto's eyes widened. That's exactly what he was thinking though he hadn't imagined ghosts would have powers anyway—their dead. He snorted.

Show off.

"Yes, I do. I want to know more from you rather than what I learned on television and the internet." Sasuke smiled or rather smirked and floated closer to Naruto until their faces were almost dangerously close—not that a ghost could actually kiss, Naruto thought, it was sort of impossible.

"Well, my mother died when I was born and my father hated me for that—just for a little while until my brother had talked some sense into him and showed my father mother's will. She knew she was going to die. But it wasn't because of me. She was sick anyway. Thankfully the sickness didn't pass on to me or my brother. I guess, my father was thankful that I wasn't going to get sick and died like her. But with my luck, I got into this state." He sighed. "Well, basically I didn't have that bad of a past like you did though I did try to gain my father's attention and when I finally got it—_this_ happened."

Naruto gave the ghost a sympathetic look before grinned happily and turning on the music. "Never mind the past, Sasuke, for now, until you awake we're dancing without any interruptions. This made Sasuke smirk.

"I bet I'm better than you,"

"Tsk, you always were." Naruto snorted.

"Bet I can dance longer than you then," this made Naruto grin at the challenge.

"You're on Uchiha."

And they did. Sasuke appeared in the mirror following Naruto's movements as he followed the rhythm of the music. He rolled his hips, closing his eyes and used his hearing to follow through and thoroughly execute the moves just as Sasuke did.

It lasted four hours, at least until Naruto's co-workers got back and the two called it a draw until the next time. Now it was opening night and they needed to practice—then again with all the practice and time they put into it what could go wrong?

-oOo-

_"You little piece of shit!" a woman of the age of thirty one yelled angrily as she kicked her adoptive son in the ribs harshly causing the boy to cry out in pain. He curled up in a ball shivering almost violently—gritting his teeth, his jaw hurting as he wrapped his arms around himself in attempt to make the said violent pain stop. _

_He tried to get up after his mother stopped kicking him, wincing at the sharp pain. He could only estimate that he had a couple cracked or broken ribs but he knew they'd heal—hopefully._

_Naruto Uzumaki was always a good kid. He did slightly well on his test getting C-'s, C's or C+'s—his adoptive parents wanted more out of him. They wanted him to be the perfect student—the perfect little adoptive son. He wasn't._

_He was different. He had his talent. It was dancing. Sometimes he'd slit his wrists just to give him some relief but dancing took it all away. Everything. He managed it all after his teacher—Iruka Umino—called the police on his parents saying they were doing drugs when really it was Naruto that was._

_Secretly though, it was only to erase what was on his mind and sometimes he'd engage in early sexual activity though it was on the influence of drugs and he was in high school._

_Soon, his adoptive parents were arrested for not only drug use but abusing Naruto as well—had to be done, the seventeen year old teen thought as he watched the police car take his parents through the hospital window._

_"Hey, dude you look like crap." A voice said. Naruto's head turned facing a brunette haired boy with triangles that were upside down tattooed on his face. He was wearing a hooding that held a tiny puppy snugged in it. Naruto found it hard to resist a smile but he did and turned away. "Are you ignoring me?" the boy asked again. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. _

_"I see you dance all the time out in the street." He mumbled changing the subject. "The way you dance…it's awesome. Could you teach me how to do that? I think it'd be fun. We could be dance partners."_

_"I don't teach dance. It's my life, I've been at it for years working to get money and pay off debts and rent and all those other things my so called parents made me do."_

_"Well, it's awesome. Everyone liked it. You even have yourself popular with the ladies."_

_"I'm not into girls."_

_"Oh," the boy blinked before blushing bright red. "Ah…I guess that's okay…" he grinned and scratched the back of his head. "My name's Kiba Inuzuka. What's yours?"_

_"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."_

_And that was when he met his new and only best friend._

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter Three: Opening Night Disaster

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never will. I don't make profits off of this, again I never will knowing the consequences are dire. And...yeah. ^^_**

**_Warning: Sakura-bashing! Cursing and a very persistent mother. :D_**

**_Author's Note: Don't like what's in my story then please do not review since I'm not interested in what you have to say. If it's rude and directed at me or my story I will reply back to you just as rudely-twice as rudely. If you are a guest and your review is rude, I will not reply to you but certainly delete it without mercy. _**

**_If you like what's in my story, though I don't do any of the stuff...sex will wait until I'm married and it's legal and protected. :) _**

**_Otherwise...enjoy! *^_^*_**

**_Thinner than Air_**

_**Chapter Three: Opening Night Disaster **_

"Naruto," Kiba called shaking the blonde slightly. "Naruto!" he called the blonde again this time getting his attention. It was opening night—Naruto had a reason to be nervous. In fact, it was almost time for the big finale or as Kiba would call it—a strip tease. The brunette rolled his eyes. _I don't see why Naruto has to do that…it's not hot. _He swallowed and shook his head with a groan. "I need a girlfriend," he sighed. "You're on Blondie. Break a leg."

Naruto gave him a look. "I'm pretty sure that's for acting or whatever Kiba but thanks." He snorted. "I'll give it my best shot." The music came on and Naruto began with tapping his heal on the floor before going with dub-step and a hip hop routine he had rehearsed for the opening night and it was usually at the end that he'd do the lap dance to one of the customers. Never would he engage in a one-night stand with them—not unless they were the ones asking and he had a date before then. Otherwise they had no luck. That was his policy if someone would call it.

Then next two dancers were Tenten and Neji—picking up the moves quickly and flawlessly. Then it was Hinata and Kiba who came in and continued the dance next. They all concentrated on the music—the beat and the rhythm as they moved their bodies in sync with the others and the music in general.

When the music stopped for a short amount of time, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, and Tenten stopped and the lights shining down upon them turned off masking their presence, Naruto looked up with sparkling blue eyes and began rolling his hips, spinning in sync with the dub-step part of the remixed song they had recorded for themselves to use for this. He moved his arms and hand in lined with each other beads of sweat trickling down his face—breathing through his nose rather than his mouth to control breathing.

He spun around in a fast motion, until he somehow ended up at the edge of the stage and his heel stopped there making him fall over. His eyes widened and a scream ripped throat his throat until someone broke his fall by going under him.

"Oof!" Naruto opened his eyes to see Lee under him, grinning like the spirited fool his was. "Oh god! Lee, are you all right? You idiot, you didn't have to do that!" Everything stopped. Silence filled the room as everyone gather around Lee, Neji being the on calling the ambulance.

"Gee, when I said 'break a leg' I didn't mean it literally." Kiba said, raising an eyebrow at the scene. Hinata and Tenten sighed in relief they Lee was still alive and didn't die due to the weight on him. Naruto's shoulders slumped feeling a bit disheartened that the show ended in complete and utter disaster.

"Naruto, it was not your fault my youthful friend I will be fine. I promise you." Lee grinned reassuringly as he was carried off in a stretcher and to the hospital. The blonde's shoulders slumped slightly as everyone began to leave. Some stayed to see the performance go on but that was only because they were workers and needed money.

"Naruto, why are you giving up?" Sasuke's voice whispered in his ear. "I know Lee's one of the star dancers but you can't let that bring you down." _However, it would probably be on the news since this is the most popular club that celebrities would go to. _He added mentally. Naruto sighed.

"No," he mumbled under his breath. "I think we need to postpone this." He confirmed with a nod before getting up.

"Naruto! Thank goodness you're all right!" a woman yelled as she ran towards the blonde. She, herself, was blonde but the only other differences were that her skin was pale and eyes were an emerald-green. Naruto recognized her almost instantly. Almost being the key word.

"Mrs. Haruno?" he asked, squinting his eyes slightly. The woman smiled and nodded.

"That's me dear. Sakura called and said there was an accident and well, I'm here to get her back in the dance crew. What do you say?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I do have a dance crew to get money, Mrs. Haruno. I do this because it's my comfort zone. No, the spot is for Rock Lee. Your daughter had a stop as a lead with me but she discreetly quit. I won't be responsible for this. If you would excuse me…" He got up to his feet to leave but only to be stopped by Sakura's mother.

"My daughter said you fired her." She replied glaring at Naruto. "She was crying and begged me to get her job back."

"She has already been replaced. The dancers that quit will be immediately replaced afterwards. Your daughter, Sakura, has been replaced by Hinata Hyuga. Again, I must go. This is already stressful enough and you most of all, are giving me a head ache." _Hearing that damn voice of yours—makes me glad to be gay only it wasn't really my choice._

"But—"

"Ma'am, if you don't leave now there will be a restraining order filed on you. I, being Naruto's best friend, will personally see to that." Kiba said with a feral growl. He knew Naruto couldn't stand girls for at least five minutes. Thankfully, the only ones he could actually stand were Hinata and Tenten. Of course, that reason being because of his step mother abusing him and not leaving him alone for a second, nagging him about—everything. At least, that's what Kiba remembered.

Mrs. Haruno's green eyes widened with shock. They then narrowed with wrath. She stood up also, her fists clenched and lips formed a snarl. "Fine! But I'll be back. Sakura will be with me as well along with my husband. You won't be able to refuse."

"Mrs. Haruno, unless Sakura Haruno has an audition she won't be let back in." Tenten stepped in standing next to Kiba. She knew this was mandatory because she and Hinata had to go through with it—dancing with Kiba and Neji was fun but it wasn't as much fun as it was dancing with Naruto. In fact, she loved it and she only wanted this to a simple hobby just for work out not exactly an actual job.

"Why not? She's already had an audition." Mrs. Haruno persisted. "She can't just audition again, it would be too much!"

"Well, tough shit!" Kiba growled, getting seriously annoyed. "We all did it; she can do it again, unless she's some lazy ass." _Like Shikamaru but he's understandable…_

"You, young man, are a disgrace cursing at your elder like this." Mrs. Haruno sneered, angrily. "I think you should fire him, Naruto. He's a mockery to your crew." Naruto's hands clenched in to fists so hard that his flesh was drawing blood. Why did this woman have to be so annoying and persistent? _Oh, wait,_ Naruto thought. _Question adjured…already answered. Sakura Haruno…her daughter._

"Mrs. Haruno," Hinata chipped in stepping in front of Naruto, Kiba, and Tenten. "I am Hinata Hyuga the one who took the place of your daughter. The performance I've seen with is good but it's not to Naruto's potential. She does not see what Naruto sees in dancing." She blushed. "T-That is what I think." The dark haired girl swallowed thickly before smiling at Tenten who gave her two thumbs up with a happy grin.

"Well, I'll be leaving since everyone else is." Mrs. Haruno replied in a stuck up tone. "But I will—as I've said before—be back with my daughter and husband." Kiba crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"And I'll be ready to file that restraining order on you."

"Kiba…" Naruto mumbled.

"No, I'm serious Naruto this lady is getting on my last nerve!"

"Letting her get to you won't help. She'll continue to persist like Sakura did once we opened up and hadn't held auditions yet." Naruto pointed out.

"You forgot one little detail. She blackmailed both you and me!"

Naruto growled. "Kiba drop it. Mrs. Haruno, I am not ready to hold auditions just yet. As soon as we find out how long Lee is to stay in the hospital Sakura can have a possible chance of being back on the dance crew. Unless I have someone different in mind." And he did. He had Sasuke in mind for the part but the guy was a ghost and he was kind of dead at the moment—laying in a hospital bed with machines trying to hold his life together—but still sort of dead in a way."

Kiba sighed and backed off for now knowing that it was a bad idea to get Naruto angrier than he already was. But he relaxed when Mrs. Haruno walked away from them and Naruto had finally calmed down as well.

"Well, Uzumaki, that show would have been good. If you didn't fail in the process!" A man sneered laughing as he left with a friend. "So much for that interesting finale." The comment was made afterwards by the man's friend. Kiba wrinkled his nose at the image again and felt a little bit of bile run up his throat. He could stand that if Naruto had a boyfriend he'd be okay with the sexual tendencies. He put on a smile and patted his best friend's shoulder.

"Everything's going to be fine, man." He assured the blonde. "Everything will be fine."

-oOo-

"You're not serious right?" Kiba asked bewildered. It was the next morning and the gang decided to take Naruto out for the day to make him feel better about what had happened to Lee. "Naruto, you can't let that pink haired bimbo back in!" he winced at the angry look Naruto shot him, immediately regretting his words. Sasuke snorted being the one to follow them, agreeing with Kiba. He watched that girl—what's her face—Sakura Haruno she'd mess up everything the routine and solely make Naruto do it over and over again her possibly just to get her to touch and maybe have sex with her. _All she needs to do is beg mommy and daddy to convince Naruto into it and BAM! Sakura get laid and Naruto gets a broken heart or rather suddenly turns straight._ Sasuke thought, rolling his eyes.

"I have to. Just last night I got an email saying they'll sue me if I don't." Naruto mumbled. He looked up at Kiba with bleary, blood shot eyes. Naruto looked as if he didn't sleep throughout the night. Kiba frowned.

"Naruto, man, I love you okay? You are my brother and my best friend. I threatened to file a restraining order and I will not matter how much the past will come back to us. I seriously will." He smiled at the blonde.

"I know you will Kiba…thank you."

"Kiba's right, Naruto, in no way shape or form is Sakura Haruno coming back on the crew. Her family sues you, they sue us as well." Hinata agreed with a smile and a small blush on her face. Tenten, Neji, and Shino nod in agreement as well even though out of all of them Neji and Hinata were rich and could sue the Haruno family or anyone anyways."

Naruto smiled lightly lifting his head up to meet everyone's eyes. "Thank you, guys…thank you."

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
